


Say you'll remember me

by Raisedfrompredition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Confusion, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Hurt Dean, Journey to find Dean, Lonely Reader, Memory Loss, puzzle, spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisedfrompredition/pseuds/Raisedfrompredition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader wakes up inside her house but something feels odd. Some of her memories are missing and she starts finding pieces of a puzzle she can't fully understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something is started writing weeks ago but I had completely forgotten about it. I just needed some angst okay? Should I continue it? Comment your opinion <3

My eyes felt heavy. My head was spinning. How much had I drank yesterday? I woke up in my bed , my sheets on the floor. I always was a funny sleeper. What time is it? 12:30. What day is it? Saturday.

I stood up and entered the bathroom. My face looks torn. Memories are missing. What happened yesterday? What happened 2 weeks ago? Last thing I remembered was...meeting 2 boys? Shane and Dylan? I can’t remember clearly.My make-up is all over my face. Must explain the heavy eyes. I need some coffee.

My kitchen is normal, more than normal. It is shining, nothing in the dishwasher, nothing in the sink. Like I haven’t used it for days, like it just got here. Luckily coffee existed in my drawers. Funny. I couldn’t remember nothing from weeks ago, but I knew the basics. Let's recap. I sat on my couch, holding my coffee.

My name is (Y/N) (Y/L/N). I am a waitress in a bar nearby. This is my house. I don’t know how long I've lived there. My mom and dad live 2 cities away. I’m alone in life, except from my best friend Sarah. She works with me. That's about it. I don’t know if there's more , ‘cos if there is I don’t remember it. My phone is ringing.

I ran upstairs and took it, seeing that the number is blocked. I didn’t care, maybe that asshole had answers, so I picked up.

“Hello?” I ask shyly.

“(Y/N?)” A deep,sexy voice answers. It's almost familiar.

“Who is this?” I ask, afraid this is something from the past that my brain chose to forget. What is happening to me? The voice on the other side sighs.

“I-I can't do this. I'm sorry.” He says and hungs up. I look at my phone in confusion.

That was definitely weird. I put the phone on my bed and open the balcony's door. The weather is windy. I love windy. That is something i remember. Suddenly it gets cold , so i close the door. As I close the door I see a small box outside, sitting in the corner. I quickly grab it ans bring it inside before i close the door again.

It looks old but fancy. There are gold flowers on it, the base is pure back. I open it. I dont care what it is but it may give me answers. There is rose inside. Oh, i love roses. There are also two small notes and another box,smaller.

I unfold the first note. It is handwritten.

**_Happy anniversary baby! You know I suck at these but You know I love you with everything I have. Come in the living room, I have a suprise for you. –D_ **

The date said that this was from 1 year ago. Exactly one year. D. D.D. It's not Dylan I'm sure of it. But what is it? D. I'll figure it later.

I open the next one, it's handwritten too. That is from half a year ago, not the same date.

**_I’m sorry for not being there when I had to.I love you. Please, forgive me. –D_ **

Apparently there was this “D” person and we dated? And then we fought? Did i forgive him? Why didn't I remember him? It must have been him on the phone. I wanna grab the phone and call the number but I have one more box to open.Maybe that will be the answer to everything.

I open it and a necklase inside. How clichè. The necklase has two letters intetwined. D and the first letter of my name. Wow this relationship must have been serious. Was i really able to commit to a guy? There is a small note underneath the neacklase which I unfold.

**_You said you felt lonely. Now i will always be with you. –D_ **

Hmmm. Was this guy away much? Now I get why I hadn't teared apart this relationship. I put the small box down but a cling inside it distracts me. There's more inside. I remove the leather layer that held the necklase and discover a key. Another note underneath it. Seriously has this guy ever heard of texting?

_**A key to my heart. A key to my house. Our house. I still love you old lady. –D** _

This was getting confusing. These were not keys to my house. Obviously we lived together. I grabbed my phone and opened the blocked numbers folder. There it was. Listed as “Deanno”.

Dean! His name was Dean! I called the number but it said it didnt exist anymore. What? He had called me 10 minutes ago! Let's recap.

There is a boy. His name was Dean. Apparently we dated, he was gone a lot but then we shared the same house. Where do I go from there? And most of all what the hell is happening?!

My head snapped. He had a brother. That's the last thing I remember. I dont remember their faces. Shane and Dean? No. Shawn and Dean? No. Sam and Dean! That was it. It was Dean and his younger brother Sam. But that was pretty much it. No last names or other clues. If I weren't me I would call it a dream. But it wasn't.

There was something missing and I had to find it. I have to find Dean.


	2. Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets mysterious clues out of nowhere. Her best friend is no longer herself. She has to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people seemed to like this so here's the second chapter! I'm so happy to see where this story will go! I hope you like it!  
> Comments and Kudos always make my day! <3

_**"(Y/N) MOVE!" a man was shouting at me, but he was nowhere to be found.** _

_**"Dean?" I shouted.** _

_**"(Y/N) What the hell are you doing?" He asked again, the room still dark and empty. If it was a room.** _

_**"Where are you dammit?" I shouted again. Suddenly a blurry figure appeared in front of me, I couldn't see its face.** _

_**"Find me. I need you." He said.** _

I woke up again, taking a deep breath. Would these nightmares ever stop? What the hell did they mean? Monday.

I got ready and drove to the bar I was working, the mystery box with me. I had wanted to start researching but with what? I didn't even know his last name. And even if I did, would he be using his real name? He seemed like a mysterious guy.

Sarah understood something was going on and she was being every annoying, something weird for Sarah to do.

"And what is that guy's name?"

"Dean, I guess."

"Are you sure It's Dean?"

"Yes. Sarah."

"And you don't remember a thing?"

"Yes. Sarah." At that she smiled. What the hell? Everyone was being weird plus my surroundings didn't feel right. Almost like this wasn't my life, like I didn't belond here. But on the other hand I had old memories. I knew who I was , I remembered my childhood, my parents. But it seemed like there was a big part missing. That part included Dean.

 

 

I finished my shift and drove home, Dean never leaving my mind. What if it all was in my mind? Was if I was going crazy? What if this was just a prank? I couldn't now. My gut was telling me to keep going and as far as I'm concerned it was never wrong. I layed on my couch and opened the TV. Stupid news. There were a lot going on though. The weather was completely messed up everywhere, people were talking about aliens. Morons. I closed the TV and closed my eyes, maybe if i fell asleep I would see him again. Maybe my brain would help me remember. But I didn't make it as my phone rang, making jump out of the bed.

It was a number I didn't know, a number I would probably ignore. But everything was possible. So I picked up.

"Hello?" A man asked.

"Who is this?" I asked, I wasn't into foreplay.

"(Y/N) Is that you?" The man asked.

"Yes! Who the hell are you?" I yelled, confusion taking over me. That wasn't Dean's voice. That I remembered.

"(Y/N) you have to come. They have Dean , he's-" He started but the line was suddenly off. Could this be his brother? What was he name again? Sam! I should have asked. This proved that my dreams were actually real. Dean was in trouble and I needed to save him. But how do you save a man you don't even remember?

 

I didn't sleep that night. Maybe it was the adrenaline. Maybe it was my hope for another phonecall. I had tried calling back. The number didn't exist anymore. Someone was doing this. Someone had made me forget. But how?! How can you make a person forget unless you're some kind of witch? And magic didn't even exist! Well in my head, it did. But I knew the supernatural world could never be true.

Next day at work was normal. Sarah was okay again, my boss was smiling again, even though the customers weren't.

"What can I get for you?" I asked the handsome man infront of me. He smiled sadly.

"A life." I sighed smiling.

"Pal, If I could, I would help us both." I winked. He smiled.

"Get me three shots of whiskey pretty face." He said, his voice was rough. He seemmed tense. I leaned in a little as i poured the alcohol in the glasses.He was looking down.

"Tough day huh?" I asked when he grabbed the first shot.

"Yeah..." He said , turning his attention on me.

"What, Did you lose somebody?" I asked , I didn't particurarly care but i could see he needed to talk. So i listened.

"I lost my best friend today." He said taking another shot down.

"Oh I'm sorry..." I said and he gave me a soft smile.

"What happened?" I continued.

"Well I guess you could say his demons ate him alive." He said laughing to himself.

"I bet he was a fighter." You smiled. He took another shot down.

"Oh he was. We both were. But I guess I don't wanna fight anymore." You saddened at that.

"Screw that! What's your name?" you asked. He smiled.

"Freddy." He replied. You could tell by his accent that he was outta town.

"Well Freddy. I'm gonna keep pouring these shots but you gotta promise me man. You will not give up. You owe it to him." I said giving him a sympathetic smile. He smiled wider.

"I will. As long as you keep those coming." He gestured to the glass infront of me. I smiled.

"Coming right up!" I winked, leaving the booth.

Before I returned I noticed a man talking to him , a man very similar to his style. They must know each other. I came closer, luckily there was another new custoner next to him , so I could hear their convertsation. Something inside me was yelling that Freddy was a clue.

_'I lost them.' The new guy said._

_'Does it even matter George? No matter if we find them or not we're all dead.' Freddy replied, looking down at his glass._

_'Just because Alan's dead ,doesn't mean-' He said but Freddy stood up._

_'Alan's Dead George!' He shouted. Not loud enough to cause a scene but I could hear him clearly now._

_'Alan's dead because of this damn new thing and do you know whose fault this is? The Winchesters! So if you wanna talk about hope, go find them. They've died enough times to laugh at you.' He continued and left some money on the booth before walking away, the new guy running after him._

I left my shift and ran outside to my car, hearing Sarah scream my name.

"(Y/N)! Where the hell do you think you're going?" She asked when i finally turned around.

"Sarah you have to cover for me. I have something very important to do." I replied and opened the car's door.

"What happened?" She asked and grabbed my wrist.

" Remember that Dean guy I talked to you about? I got a last name. I can find him." I said and tried pulling wrist. She didn't let go. She smiled as her blue eyes turned to pure black. My eyes widened. What the hell?

"Sarah what the hell?!" I screamed. She laughed.

"Sarah is out of town sweetie. God, I waited for this moment for so long." She smiled wider and tried punching you. You automatically defeated yourself, as if you were a badass fighter. Despite your sudden shock of how good you were at fighting you finally managed to knovk her out and drive away Sarah was not Sarah anymore..

There was no time to go home. You had money with you. You had to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading you little Winchester you!


	3. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader leaves town, trying to protect herself. A series of weird discoveries happen, followed by an unexpected guest from the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You people wanted more and I love writing this story so there ya go! I'm in love with this story, I wanna continue it! Tell me if you liked it! Kudos and comments always make my day :D

Where the hell was I supposed to go? Someone or....something was after me. I needed defence. I couldn't go to the police, they would say I'm nuts. So I did what I had to do. I manned up. Since I was a kid, I always felt that at some point in my life, I would become a fighter. But did I even know who I was anymore?

I didn't know where to go. I obviously couldn't go to my parant's. A motel was the best solution. But I had to stop in a gun store. How do I even buy a gun? How do I even use a gun?

Turns out it was a piece of cake. The guy didn't even care. He just gave me the gun and prayed for me to go away. And I did. I hid the gun as good as I could and rented a room for the week in the motel nearby. The room felt very familiar. Almost like I never even had a house before. These feelings were driving me crazy. I was never stupid. If I would just sit down and focus I would have figured out what was happening. But I didnt. I decided that I would start researching tomorrow. Now I had a last name. Sleep first.

**_That familiar alley again, which i had seen a million times.There were people around me. Angry people._ **

**_"You couldn't save him." One laughed._ **

**_"So he left you." Another one smirked._ **

**_"He couldn't stand your weakness." A woman shouted. i looked around frowing at everyone._ **

**_"Where is he?!" I shouted. This game was getting annoying._ **

**_"He's not okay Y/N." A little girl whispered through the crowd, trying to get to me. I raced to her but she was nowhere to be found._ **

**_"He needs you. Go find him." She whispered again, now in the other side._ **

**_"Is it Dean? Please help me!" I cried out but she was lost at the crowd. "You're hopeless!" One shouted now._ **

**_"You're alone." Another one laughed. So many voices and I was so confused. I fell to the ground as they came closer, they voices echoing everywhere._ **

I woke up , fear all over my body, my sweaty hands on my heart. Another nightmare. Surprise, surprise. This one was a little different though. There was this girl I had never seen before. And she was shouting. She was trying to warn me. I'm guessing about the same thing this man had called me. Maybe about the same thing these memories were coming back.

I looked at the clock. 7:15. I hadn't slept much , but early bird gets the worm right? I knew there was a library in town so I drove there, after I grabbed some coffee, praying they had computers.

The library was nearly empty. Well this town wasn't exactly popular, but still it freaked me out. I had so much stuff to do. I had to check on Sarah, call my mom even. If I was in danger who could say that she and dad weren't too?

Oh thank god, the had computers. I sat down and began my research. Where do I start? \

Okay.

_Dean Winchester._

Let's search that.

Oh that's bad. He's a serial killer?! Ans he's dead? He died twice? And his brother too? What the hell? This was more confusing that I thought. If he was dead, then why was all this happening to me? What was I supposed to bring him back to life with a true love's kiss or something?! I was going crazy. Maybe I was in fact delusional. Maybe I was imagining it all because I had a nasty hangover. I decided to leave.Wait a minute. Sarah had flashed some creepy black eyes at me.

_Black eyes._

Let's go with that. No, not a bruised eye!

_Black eyes on girl._

That's better.

Okay. The web was talking about black eyed kids, ghosts. And then demons. So was the web telling me that sarah was a ghost? Or a demon even? My heard hurt. So I drove back to the motel, before printing out information about ghosts and demons. Okay, I'm not gonna lie. I always kind of hoped that these existed. And right now, anything could be possible.

I drove back , my mind wandering. This was nuts. Was I actually giving up my whole life for some guy I didn't remember? The convertation of those guys was echoing in my head. That guy Alan was dead and it was the Winchester's problem. They were recorded as serial killers before. What if they had faked their death? Maybe that's what Fred meant by 'have died enough times to laugh at you'. Yeah! That must be it! Was I really involved with a serial killer? That's why he was away much. Everything was falling into place. Except one thing. What the hell was happening to Sarah? She had tried to kidnap me. Maybe because someone knew about me being with Dean. But what the fuck? Black eyes? And why had I forgotten about him? He seemed to love me though. My head hurts again.

I let out a huge sigh as I fell on the bed.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?" I shouted at myself and stood up. I have to call Sarah.

Beep.Beep.Beep. Straight to voicemail. Fucking great.

I have to call mom.

'This number doesn't exist.' What? I'm calling Dad. 'This number doesn't exist.' Okay, This is fucked up. Where the hell are my mom and dad?

I need a drink. Oh great, It's only 12:30, noon. I have to study.

Okay. Demons are servants of lucifer yadda yadda yadda. They possess people , black smoke enters them. That's different from the movies, I guess. And when they want to they show black eyes, sign of their possesion.Oh and they smell like sulfur. Huge sign.

Oh god. I thought it was just the bar's smell. Sarah was possesed. I had to perform a freaking exorcism or something. The possibilities of her being a ghost were not very high.

That's great. Now instead of only finding Dean murderer Winchester , I also have to find Sarah. My life's a nighmare. I lay on the bed, trying to figure out a way to get to her.

Suddenly the air shifts. A man appears infront me. I let a scream out and grab my gun. He moves his hand in total calm and the gun flies off my hand.

"What are you a demon?" I ask, pinned in the room's corner.

"We don't have time for this Y/N." The man replies. He seems harmless, calm, clean. His eyes though are nervous, hurt.

"How do you know my name?" I frown, my breathing calming down. He takes on step closer.

"We really need to talk. You're in danger." He replies, his tone was dead serious.

"Yeah, No shit Sherlock." I say, looking away. I earn a soft , nostalgic smile from him.

"You're inside these memories aren't you?" I continue, seeing the regret in his face.

He sighs and comes closer. Suddenly i trust him.

"I'll explain later. Now we get you somewhere safe." He says and puts two fingers on my forehead.

I protest a little before everything goes black.


	4. Sam I am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No more puzzles. Sam's here and it's time for the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys seem to really like this and I'm so happy! I really like this story and i love writing it :3 I'm guessing there will be 4 more chapters or so...we'll see! I hope you enjoy it! Leave a comment, saying your opinion! Love yall!

I wake up in a motel room. I remember a blue-eyed man taking me away. What was the point of bringing me to another motel room? AND HOW THE HELL HAD HE DONE THAT USING ONLY HIS FINGERS?

I wake up completely. My stuff are next to the bed I'm sleeping on. 

"Anybody here?" I scream. No answer. Okay, I'm really freaking out here. This has to be a dream. Was that guy a demon? He had never really answered me. Dammit! I never got to learn the exorcism. The room was extremely silent. No usual car noise outside, no sex or puking screams from the near room. My phone is dead. Fucking great. I still have my gun with me. According to the article I was reading , it can't really hurt demons but It can stop them for about 10 seconds. Oh, god what am I even saying?

I gotta get out of here. Phone in pocket, gun in hand, bag in shoulder. Let's go. I open the door but a bright light flashes me back inside. I look outside. White nothing. White, bright nothing. I close the door. What in the hell's name is happening? Even literally maybe. 

"(Y/N)." I hear a voice behind me. I turn and point the gun at a long haired , tall man. He looks shocked.

"It's really you." He says and smiles, taking some steps closer. I point the gun more.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" I yell and take some steps back.

"(Y/N) listen to me. I'm gonna stay some stuff you won't understand, but you have to believe me okay?" He says holding his hands up in defeat. I completely ignore his sentence.

"Are you Dean?" I ask even though deep inside I know he's not. He frowns, shock in his face again.

"You remember Dean?" He asks, a little hope on his face.

"No. I know some stuff. You're Sam right?" I ask, taking the gun away now. He smiles.

"Yes! Yes, It's me. Do you remember anything else?" He says. I sit on the bed, he sits next to me.

"I woke up in my house some days ago. Something felt odd. Like, this wasn't my life." He nods, hurt on his face. "I thought it was just a stupid hungover but then a blocked number called. That man said my name but then hung up saying he couldn't "do this"." 

"It must have been Dean!" He says, like he hadn't heard from his brother in years.

"He's in danger isn't he?" I ask, gathering all the information I had in my mind.

"Yes. Someone has him." He says, looking ashamed. 

"You called me too, didn't you?" He nods.

"I also found a box. There were notes and gifts inside. I'm guessing me and him dated." I continue. He nods with a sad smile.

"You loved each other." He almost whispers.

"Then...In the bar i work. I met this guy. He had just lost his best friend. He didn't tell me much about it. But he did tell another friend of his. And apparently it was the Winchesters fault." His eyes widen in guilt. 

"I searched you guys up, you're supposed to be dead." You say in desperation. He sighs.

"Why was my best friend possesed?" I ask and he looks down, not knowing what to say.

"I've done my research. But I just can't put the pieces together Sam. What the hell is going on?" I yell. 

"Listen." He says and stands up. "I'm going to say some things. You will doubt them , I know that but don't interrupt me okay?" He says. I have no choice but to nod. He takes a deep breath.

"When you were 18 your parents were attacked and murdered." I take a deep breath.My parents are dead. Oh my god.."A creature known as a vampire killed them both." 

Vampires? Oh come on! 

"Me and my brother saved you. You didn't wanna stay with us so you took off alone. We met some years after and learnt you had become a hunter. A hunter is a fighter, a killer. Me and my brother are hunters. We kill creatures like those and more. You were a hunter." 

That must explain the smooth moves. 

"We , somehow, convinced you to stay and become hunting partners with us. We were looking for our father, he was a hunter too. We found our father but lost him very soon. You were with us, at that point we were inseperatable."

So many years...And I didn't remember a thing?

"We went through a lot.. So much...And at some point you and Dean fell in love." 

I take a deep breath again.

"You wouldn't say it ofcourse. You knew you loved each other. You were meant to be together. We could all see it." He continues.

"All?" I ask,wondering about all the people I didn't remember.

"We had some friends with us. We lost all of them. Except Cas." You nod. 

"Cas is the guy who brought me here right?" I ask. He nods.

“He’s an angel.” My eyes widen.

“An angel? God exists?” I ask, my eyes still widened.

“Yes. We haven’t met him yet but we know he exists.” He says. I sigh.

“Why don’t I remember all of this?” I ask again. He looked very sad about the issue.

“Not a long time ago a very , very powerful demon walked the earth again. Her name was abbadon. We had to find a way to fight her, kill her. There was only one way. Using the first blade. The first blade was on Cain's hands. Cain is the first kid Adam and Eve had.”

Whaaaaaaaat?

“In order to use the blade you had to have a very powerful mark. The mark of Cain.” 

Couldn’t they think of a stupider name?

“Dean decided to do it on his own. You were against this strongly, had lots of fights with him about it but in the end he managed to do it. And he did kill Abbadon. But there were consequences. The mark was extremely powerful...and hungry. It needed to kill ,making Dean turn into someone he wasn’t. You started pulling away from him, he was pushing you away. You were hurt.”

I really loved this guy...

“ After some crazier events Dean died but the mark didn’t let him die. He turned into a demon.”

WHAT THE FUCK, SERIOUSLY.

“We lost him and in the process of finding him you took off, you needed space. When we finally cured him...” How do you cure a demon? “He asked you to come back, and you did. You were okay for a while but then things turned downhill. Dean was starting to get really violent and you were scared.He didn't have any other choice so he decided to do the most painful thing in his life. Erase your memories.”

Here it comes..

“He didn’t want to do it. But he had to. He didn’t want to hurt you anymore. Cas couldn’t do it, he was weak, so we tried a spell. The spell gave you a different life and you lived that life until some days ago. We managed to take off the mark, using a very powerful spell. But that was a big mistake. The mark was a lock, for the darkness.”

“Whoa, whoa wait.” I stop him and stand up, my mind is fried. 

“I know this is a little overwhelming to you but-“ he starts but I cut him off.

“A little? A little?! Sam you just told me all these crazy stuff that im supposed to believe, I can’t remember you and the news say you’re dead!” He sighs.

“Listen to me. If you don’t believe me it's fine. But you have to help me. If you do you’ll remember everything." He says. I sit back down and he follows suit.

"How?" I ask. I was tired after all.

"The spell has a catch. You can undo it using love. Which, in our case means, finding Dean and maybe you kissing him? I don't know yet but we will figure it out." He says, looking at me, begging me to help him.

What if I don't wanna remember? Our relationship was wrecked, he had hurt me. What If I wanted to live like this?

"You can't live like this." He says as if he had read my mind. " Demons already know. They'll catch you and then god knows what they'll do to you..." I sigh.

"What is this...darkeness?" I ask, still doubting his sayings. This sounded crazy.

"We don't really know. We do know that it's a girl, in a human form and it's hungry. A lot." He says.

"She has Dean?" I ask. I had actually forgotten that he was the whole issue.

"No.Angels have him. They're looking for answers. Cas is trying to find out who and where but he's not the most loved angel up there." He laughs a little. I stay serious.

"So there's heaven huh?" I smile a little.

"And hell. And purgatory. Been there, done that." I sigh in suprise.

"Where are we anyways?" I ask, after finally clearing my head. He laughs.

"Cas created all this. Nothing can tracks us." Freaking angels huh?

"Well I guess you better start teaching me how to attack angels" I wink. He smiles.

I have no freaking idea of what I'm doing, but my heart and mind are screaming for it. 

Let's find Dean.


	5. Thinking.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chapter analyzing the reader's feelings. And some classic Sam. What? I missed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is small but it's just for an update! I still have a lot to write! Love yall!

Sam was driving, the 67's chevy's Impala's engine roaring with power, the whole road amazed by its beauty. It was a nice car, I will admit ,but the thought that I had been there a million times made me shiver. The fact that maybe i had spent my most intimate times with this "Dean" inside here made me question my whole life. But was there anything else to question? My life was made out of thin air, everything I believed was memories, was a fake story, made by a stupid spell. Funny, really. Sarcastically funny. Some words and a bright light had managed to not only take my memory away but replace it with a new one. A fake one. 

It actually made me wonder. All these new information in my head made me question...Was it the mark that made Dean want to leave me? Or was it the mark that helped Dean accomplish his desire to leave me? Sam had said that it was the most difficult desicion in his life. But was it? 

I am trying to picture what he's like, looking outside the open window. The air smells like summer and whiskey.(Don't ask me how I know what Summer smells like.) I imagine that that's what he smells like. Maybe he dresses like Sam. Sam seems to wear flannel a lot, even though we've only been driving together for 3 days. No, Dean appears to be the tough guy. He must wear something leatherish and some black, dirty boots. His hair is blond from what Sam told me, his eyes green. Even though I'm pretty sure he must freaking beautiful, he must be very dirty, his face very tough, his eyes pained.

What do I do when I see him? Actually, after I save him. Do I hug him? What do I say? He must be the one explaining. I'm not gonna lie, part of me is pissed for what he had done. Maybe the old y/n was that way. Maybe she was a tough fighter, only sensitive when Dean was around. Huh, I didn't even know myself. 

Sam had said that the spell could be undone using love. But did Dean still love me? Did I love him? How could I know if I loved a person I didn't remember? How I could I love him?  
"What's up?" Sam said , snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned around and looked at him, his eyes locked on the road , his hands glued to the wheel.  
"Uhm...Nothing?" I replied, not really knowing where to start. He smiles.

"y/n I know you want to talk. You may not know me but I've known you for as long as I can remember myself. You are like the sister I never had. I know you have to share your feelings, otherwise you'll explode." I smile now. He damn well knew me. 

"Did I use to talk about my feelings to you?" I ask. I needed to know more about me. He smiles and turns to look at me for 2 seconds.

"Like hell you did! You and Dean were so stubborn. No wonder why you fell in love with each other. I had tried to talk to you a lot of times, but you seemed to build up a wall, which you could only break down whenever Dean was near you." He says. My eyes darken. I was right after all. He's still smiling. 

"What you had was so powerful ya know? Demon and angels? Beyond that. And they knew it. That's how I know they're scared. They're afraid because they know that one way or another you'll find your way to each other." His smile fades but it's still there. I look around me. I was begging myself to remember but I couldn't. I could feel my heart aching though. I could feel my heart screaming for him. But my mind couldn't remember. It didn't want to remember. But i needed him. I could feel that. 

Silence had fallen. I decide to change the subject.

"Where are we going again?" I ask and Sam seems very taken back by his thoughts when he jumps at the sound of my voice.

"Huh?" He asks, still looking at the road.

"Where are we goind Sam?" I ask, he's very tired, I can see it. It's starting to darken outside.

"Uhm..The bunker." He says, the third time this day and I realise i had never asked what the hell that was.

"What is that exactly?" I ask. He sighs. He's not gonna tell me much.

"It's...It's our house or something." I nod.

"I can work with that." I say, earning a thankful smile from him. 

We were both tired, driving all day long, question, research, sleep repeat. And still not much about where Dean would be. But we had something big. Metatron's assistants had him. Now we had to find Metatron. But as Sam had said two hours before we started driving "Sleep. Sleep. Sleep. Let's start in a day or two." I had simply nodded having no complain to that. Sam lived like that every day and still he was as exhausted as I was. Did I really want to return back to that?

I looked at him, driving, some old ACDC song playing. I looked outside the window, cold air hitting my face.

Yeah I did.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bunker is cool. Sam's phone is cool. Dean calling is..WAIT WHAT?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's small I know but IM SORRY IT'S THE BEST I CAN DO FOR NOW.  
> I LOVE YOU ALL  
> COMMENT YOUR OPINION

“(Y/N)?” I hear Sam's soft voice near my head. I wake up to find out I had fallen asleep inaide the car.

“Hi.” I smile and look at him. He smiles back and we both walk out. Wow this place looks creepy.

“What?” Sam chuckles when he sees that my eyes are glued to the building in front of me.

“Why am I even trusting you?!” I laugh and follow him inside.

Despite the “I'm a serial killer” look outside, the place looks really good inside. I can see weird machines and stuff – shocker – but the place is very tidy and clean for two brother leaving together.

“Whoa.” I say as I walk down the front doors stairs. Sam is smiling, happy to see my expression, something tells me he's the one doing all the cleaning.

“You like the place?” He asks, yawning.

“It’s very cool.” I say, still looking around, photographing everything in my mind.

“I’m sure you have lots of questions but I can hear my bed screaming my name.” He says. I nod smiling.

“Just give me something to sleep on and I'll shut up.” I reply. I follow him down the tricky hallwauys as I take in everything. The place looks guarded very well.

“Here. Sleep in Dean's. May help you a little. You've slept here a thousand times anyways.” He says and enters his room, a door away.

“If you need anything just knock.” He yawns again and as I nod he closes the door, I feel shivers again, as I enter the room.

It almosts feels as if im entering a dead man's room. It's so weird. I can smell a different scent from the whole place, I'm guessing it's Deans. And I'm not gonna lie, It's a damn good scent, a scent I was imagining.

I realise that I have no clothes. I had been wearing the same clothes for four days now and Sam wouldnt seem to care less. Not that I would complain. He had bigger things to worry about. Maybe I have anything left here? I open Dean's wardrobe. Wow that's a lot of leather. They guy's tough,I get it.

Ah, fuck it. I grab a big , black shirt. Dean wouldnt mind now would he? I smile to myself like an idiot.

I take off my clothes and as I go to put on Deans “I smell fucking amazing” shirt I notice a picture on a desk near the bed. How come I had never thought of that?! I grab the pic, It's me and him. Fuck, he's gorgeous. Im sitting on his lap and we're both laughing. Damn it, I look happy. He looks happy. My heart aches. How? Are the feeling coming back? They better be. I put on the shirt, feeling so cozy under his smell. Almost safe.

I dont feel tired but I sneak under the sheets anyway, I could use some extra energy.

_“You can't just sacrifice yourself like that! Dean shouted at me as I clenched my teeth._

_Bright light._

_“I love you.” Dean whispered at my ear while we were sleeping._

_Bright light._

_“Gotta love my pies!” I giggled as I walked in the kitchen, watching him eat the pie I had cooked._

_Bright light._

_“I never loved you, not really.” A black eyed Dean laughed at my face before i attached a bloodshot on his neck._

_Bright light. “_

_YOU KNOW THAT I DIDNT MEANT IT!” Dean shouted at me._

_“YES YOU DID. DON'T DENY YOUR FEELINGS DEAN JUST SAY IT.” I shouted back with everything I had._

_“WHY ARE YOU BEING LIKE THIS?” He shouted again, his voice echoing._

_“You’re right. Maybe I should leave.”_

_Bright light._

_“I love you. With everything I have.” I heard him whisper at me. But I couldnt hear him, not really, I was asleep._

 

I wake up taking in a big breath. What the hell was all that? Memories. Short but it was something. Maybe I should sleep on his bed more.

I check my phone, It's very early, Sam wont be up but sleep is not coming back to me no matter how much I want it to. I stand up and decide to take a look at the place.

First I walk to the kitchen. Not gonna lie, these boys are super tidy. There's not much in the kitchen so I move to the living room, which also includes the library. Hm, tempting!

I brush my fingertips through the shelfs, there are a shit ton of weird books. I still dont know what this place was made for but I can tell it's old and full of wise stuff. Cool enough. There's nothing there to actually take information from so I sit down and look around.

The whole situation still feels crazy but it is becoming more familiar. That dream, it was very useful, making me hope for more. I hadn't even realised but I actually wanted to remember. I wanted to find him, to go back to him. Maybe part of me knew that I loved him, that our love story shouldn't go to waste. And suprisingly I was okay with that. Suddenly a phone on the table starts ringing. It's not mine. I figure Sam must have left it here. I grab it and jump at the name on the screen. Dean. I take a nervous breath and answer.

“Hello?” I say in soft quiet voice, as if I dont want him to recognise me.

“Sam?! Who is this?” He sounds pained and like he's hurrying. So, I don't waste his precious time.

“It’s me Dean. (Y/N).” I stand up and state, my heart threatening to escape my chest.

Silense.

“Dean?” I say, raising my voice as I walk to Sam's room.

“(Y/N).” I hear him breathe. Oh great, he's losing it. I knock on Sam's door as loud as I can.

“Dean listen to me, where are you?” I ask as I knock on Sam's door even more.

“I-I...I'm..” He starts but can't form a sentence.

“Sam!” I shout and sigh in relief as I hear him yawn. The door snaps open and Sam looks at me with a sleepy/confused look.

“What is-“ He starts but I cut him off handing him the phone. ‘Dean’ I mouth and his eyes open wide.

“Dean?” He talks to the phone. I can hear his voice replying. Oh thank god.

“Okay.” He looks very calm.

“Okay. I'll call Cas. Listen, you keep fighting okay?” He flashes me a worried smile.

 _“Sam?”_ I hear him say.

“Yeah?” Sam replies and Dean asks him a question which I can't hear but can tell is about me , since Sam's expression changes.

“We’ll have time for that later.” He says and after saying some quick goodbyes Sam hungs up, immediately running to the living room. I follow suit.

“What did he say?” I ask. Sam opens his laptop.

“He doesnt know exactly where he is but Angels can sense him for about 30 minutes. He used a spell. CAS!” he shouts looking upwards. Castiel appears a second later making me jump. I'm still new at this, okay?

“I can sense him.” He says.

“We know.Now, where is he?” Sam asks, ready to search in google maps. Castiel frowns for a little as if he's focusing and then walks closer to Sam. He's 2 hours from here, Huge abandoned bulding, search the adress. Sam nods and looks at me.

“(Y/N ) Go and pack pur clothes back, we leave in 10.” I nod and smile as I rush to the rooms. I grab my and Sam's bag - we hadn't had any time to unpack – and meet the boys at the front door.

Wow, that was fast. Cas smiles at me. Did I just call him Cas? Cool. We all enter the Impala and drive off.

“You sure you don't want me to zap there Sam? It could be much more quick.” Cas states as he looks at Sam through the front mirror.

“No. We all have to come.” He says and looks at me, I almost smile at his desicion to make me remember, to give his brother his lover back.


	7. I love him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas, Sam and reader find Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH IM BACK. There will be one more chapter including lot of fluff and lovin' :3   
> Hope you enjoy little potato!

Sam is driving as fast he can so it takes us less than an hour to get there. I walk out if the car as I look at the bulding infront of me. The boys stand behind me, we are all afraid of what we're going to see.  
“Here have this.” Sam says ans gives me a weird looking sword.

“It's an angel blade. If you need to defend yourself, use it.” Cas says.

“Are you asking me to kill angels?!” I ask, aren't angels the good guys anyways?

“Forgot to mention that angels are dicks.” Sam says ans walks to the front door.

“Okay, (Y/N) you stay behind me and infront of cas, understand?” I nod. Sam pulls out some tools and breaks into the building as quietly as he can. I can already hear screams, but I can't really tell if it's Dean's. 

The living room is huge,two huge stairs on the sides of the room, this must have been an asylum or something. 

“I'll take the right stairs. Cas and you take the left.” Sam says and in a second we have split up.

“Im gonna need you to focus, okay (Y/N)?” Cas says, I nod. We are now walking slowly down the hall, trying to locate the noises. There are thousands of doors around us but we don't dare to open any of them and I really don't wanna die. 

“Castiel.” A man behind us states. We turn around to see a (good-looking) suited guy smirking, behind him more of these guys. Cas stands in front of me.

“Stay back and wait for me.” He whispers as he attacks them, angel blades everywhere. Being terrified, I leave Castiel alone and run down the hall until I crash on the last door. There is no other choice, I open the door and enter, locking it behind me. 

I turn around to find a man tied to a chair, his head down, he has passed out. It's Dean.  
“Dean!” I run to him and cup his face. The contact sends shivers down my spine and warms my chest but I can only see one thing. Dean being hurt. Suddenly my heart hurts, I have to save him, I love him. Where are those emotions coming from?

“Dean!” I yell again, careful not to be heard. He remains unconsious and I clench my teeth, resting my forehead on his.

“Come on Dean!” I whisper as a tear escapes my eye. Everything is going to come back soon. But I can't wait no more, I have to save him. 

He chokes as he takes a deep breath, opening his eyes, my tears have barely stained his bloody shirt.  
“Dean! Hey, hey!” I say as I raise his head up, helping him to look at him.

“(Y/N)?” he whispers, his voice is tired enough.

“Yes, it's me. Imma save you okay?” You whisper as you kiss his forehead.

“Stay still.” I say as I start searchinfpg for something sharp to cut the ropes with. I almost puke when I see how many different weapons they got in there but it's enough to free Dean. I grab a plain knife and cut the ropes. He rubs his wrists and i caress them, hurting when I see how bruised they are. I can feel everything coming back to me again, but I have no time. I grab Dean and put his arm over my shoulder.  
“You have to walk for me Dean.Please.” I say, he nods. We start walking when I hear Sam screaming my name. I open the door, happy to find no one but corpses outside. God, what am I saying?

I walk down the stairs as carefully as I can but also quickly. Dean is groaning in pain but there's no other way I can help him. I finally exit the bulding when I hear people running towards us. Three angels arr suddenly standing im front of me, blades in hand.

“Cute.” One smiles and runs to attack me but Cas has appeared in a second, turning him to dust. Sam runs next to me.

“Go!” Cas shouts and we run outside, Sam behind the wheel as I lay Dean down in the back seat, placing his head on my lap.

“What about Cas?!” I ask when Sam starts the engine.

“Cas can teleport (Y /N). Now we take care of Dean.” He says and I can feel Dean soften under my embrace.

“Thank you.” He chokes out. He looks so hurt, so confused ans I decide that it's time. I wipe the tears off his face and lean in slowly. Our lips touch and my body starts burning. No, not the bad burning. Dean is not really responing, cos he's exhausted but his eyes are shut, his hands trying to reach my waist. I pull back and look into his eyes. The best green I had ever seen. And then everything comes back. Everything Sam had said, everything I had doubted, everything I had felt. It comes back in a second. I look at him again, so much pain on my chest. God, I love him. God, he's hurt. The tears are falling like a river now. My heart aches, my stomach tightens in fear of losing him.

“Sam, could you please go faster?” I yell, sobbing.

“You remember?” Dean whispers.

“Yes.” I wipe some tears off my face as his start falling.

“I love you.” He says and I can feel my heart breaking again and again and again.

“Me too.” I reply, feeling nothing but that.

Sam arrives at the bunker quicker than I thought. We both help Dean stand on his feet and I lay him down on his bed. 

“Don't leave.” He says after he has settled down.

“I'm not. You rest and imma be back to clean your wounds, okay?” I ask and he gives me a small smile. 

I'm home. He's home.


	8. Happily ever..-Ah screw it..A Winchester happily ever after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're the only one who can take the pain away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back, a lot of shit happened, a lot of people judged me for my fics...But I'm back. Hope you enjoy it, love ya all. Xo

"Y/N? Are you awake?" I hear Dean's voice in my room , whispering in the dark.

"Yes. What's wrong?" I ask when I turn to look at him. He was lucky I wasn't pointing a gun at him.

"My back hurts a lot. Can we sleep together?" He asks. 

"Dean that's why we didn't lay down together in the first place remember? You're hurting everywhere. I can't make the pain go away, I will make it worse." I say. He comes in the room and closes the door.

"No you won't. You always make the pain go away." He says making my heart mealt.

I roll my eyes as I push the blanket to make some room for him. He's bandaged and cut but damn he still looks hot. Now that I remembered everything felt better. We hadn't had a talk yet, it had been a day but were getting there. We had to. I needed answers.

"How do you wanna do this?" I ask when he has sat in a comfortable position. 

"Just lay on your side and I'll hug you from behind." I smile at his statement.

"Dean, I should be taking care of you." 

"You are sweetheart. You being in my arms is enough." He opens his arms and I smile wider as I lay on my side and he wraps his arms around me, his breath hitting on my neck.

"You smell amazing." He breaths, leaving a kiss on my neck and damn if it doesn't go right to my lower abdomen. 

"You look amazing." He continues, leaving more kisses on my neck.

"Dean.." I start, wanting to stop him but instead his name comes out of my mouth as a breathy sigh.

"I'm sorry." He sighs. 

"For what?" I ask, I know where this is heading.

"I shouldn't have wiped off your memories. It was a dumb move. I was just took weak to protect you." He sighs again. I don't want him to feel that way, he has been through so much, he was the greatest warror I knew.

"Dean you had so much shit on your shoulders. Sure, it was a dumb move but you had to. I understand." I reply as I tighten my hands around his.

"You always do. What would I do without you?" He asks, kissing behind my ear.

I smile , even though he can't really see me. 

"I love you Dean." I say, I need him to know.

"I love you too." He replies in a second. 

"How was it? The other life." He asks.

"I don't remember much. I don't know for how long I was gone but one day I woke up and everything around me just felt wrong. Then I found these boxes.." I reply. 

"Boxes? What boxes?" He asks, good question.

"They had notes and gifts from you inside. All signed with a D. I had no idea what that meant but eventually it came to me. I went through a weird journey but I'm finally home." I smile.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that." He says, kissing my neck again as his hands tighten around me.

"Shut up Winchester. You were the one who was being tortured." I kiss his strong arms.

"Does that back still hurt?" I ask softly.

"No baby." He murmurs in response.

"Good." I breathe.

"I love you." I hear him whisper before I fall asleep.

I wake up, feeling more relaxed than ever. Dean is still next to me, his head nesting on my chest. I brush my fingers through his hair as I slow down my breathing so as to hear his soft sighs. The moment doesn't last for long though 'cos Sam bursts throught the door waking Dean up in a an instant.

"Whoah Sam chill!" I try to calm him down, he looks like he's very worried.

"Dean? You're here?" He says when he looks at Dean , trying to calm down his breathing.

"What's up with all the panic little brother?" he mumbles, adjusting his eyes.

"Are you kidding me?" Sam sighs. "I thought you were gone again Dean." 

"Nope." Dean smiles. "Just cuddling my girlfriend." He says and kisses me. It was a long, loving kiss which had Sam rolling his eyes.

"Give me a break!" He shouts as he closes the door behind him.

"He's just jealous" Dean whispers on my lips as he kisses them again, and god if that isnt hot.

"How are you feeling?" I ask him when I pull away, after a huge war of trying to resist his scent. 

"Im perfect." He smiles as he brushes his fingers through my hair.

"Alright. Im going to make you some food, you need strength." I stretch my hands as i try getting out of the bed but strong hands wrap around my waist dragging me down and i end up straddling him. 

"I missed you babe." He kisses my lips once.

"Me too. Doesn't you back hurt?" I ask.

"No. I told you babe, you make the pain go away." He smiles. 

"Such a sweetheart, Winchester."I reply as I kiss his cute nose. His wrinkles are shining, his eyes are locked on mine, god I love him. How could I ever forget him. His eyes darken.

"Listen Y/N...Sam probably told you already but when the mark of cain was removed this thing called the darkness was relea-" I shut him up with a long kiss.

"I dont care." I breathe when i pull away. "Whatever it is, Im here now, We're doing this together." I continue and hope flashes in his eyes, something I always wished for. He smiled before he tightened his arms around my body his lips on my forehead.

"What would I ever do without you?"

"You'd be searching for me. Just like I would always search for you."

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING MY SWEET UNICORN


End file.
